


World on Fire

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega James Sirius Potter, Omega Verse, POV James Sirius Potter, Pheromones, Post-Hogwarts, Scenting, Sibling Incest, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Everybody knows Omegas don't react sexually to their Alpha family members. But rules never do seem to apply the same way to Potters.





	World on Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Happiest of birthdays, lovely lq_traintracks! You are the most wonderful human being, and I really wanted to write you a bit of birthday smut to celebrate the most auspicious day of your birth. I know we share a love of this pairing, and I've been looking for an excuse to write some A/B/O fic, so this seemed like the perfect opportunity. I hope you enjoy, and I hope you have a marvelous day and year!

James breathed deeply as he stepped through the Floo into his flat, taking in the delicious smell of some spiced meat dish, and the rich, subtle undertones of something warm and familiar that made his cheeks heat. It was the comforting scent of home, an aroma that never failed to make something purr in quiet contentment deep inside James's chest. He pointedly ignored the fact that this warm scent of "home" only started up about two months ago, when his brother moved into the empty bedroom in James's flat after leaving Hogwarts. Albus was family; it was only natural that James could find his particular scent to be a warm and welcome addition. It wasn't like it was weird or anything, the fact that being in a room with Albus made James want to breathe in deep lungfuls of air, made him want to curl up against Albus's side and soak in his scent. Albus was his brother. It was totally normal.

It definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that James was an Omega—had been for over two years now, ever since his seventeenth birthday. Everyone had been sure James would be an Alpha, with his tall, muscled frame, confident attitude, and easy physicality. James had been surprised, too, but he couldn't deny...it felt right. He knew there were people out there that had some fucked up and antiquated notions about Omegas, but those people were ignorant arseholes. Just because James hadn't expected to be an Omega, it didn't mean that he had any intention of altering his plans for the future. As soon as he left Hogwarts he'd started working as a Cursebreaker, apprenticed under his uncle Bill. It was hard work, but he loved it, almost as much as he loved proving to himself and everybody else that an Omega could do anything an Alpha could.

He walked into the kitchen where Albus was stirring some kind of lamb curry on the stove. His hours as a researcher at a potions lab were a little more stable than James's cursebreaker work, and he'd taken on the responsibility of cooking for them both most nights. Albus had a particular talent for it, and James hadn't eaten so well in years—not since he'd moved out on his own. James wondered what those bigoted pricks would think of the fact that an Alpha was cooking for an Omega, but James and Albus had never been ones to fit into neat little roles.

Albus's presentation had been just as much of a surprise to everybody as James's had been—though James would have thought they'd have learned their lesson by then. Albus had always been quieter growing up, more bookish and solitary. He didn't play Quidditch or roughhouse with his mates or have half the school following him with dreamy eyes like James had. The family had all thought he'd be an Omega, or maybe a Beta, and so when Albus presented as an Alpha six months ago, towards the end of his final year at Hogwarts, everyone was once again shocked. 

That was, everyone but James. 

There was a serene confidence that blanketed Albus, a kind of quiet authority that had surrounded him since he was a kid. Most people hardly even noticed it, even when they were clearly under its sway. James had noticed, though, and he was maybe the only person in the world who hadn't been surprised when Albus's Alpha nature had come through on his seventeenth birthday. Much like James's own presentation, it just felt right.

Albus turned from the stove and waved hello. "Food's almost ready," he said with a smile, before summoning some bowls from the cupboard and ladling out the steaming curry atop mounds of fluffy rice.

He served James at the table, and James's entire body glowed with contentment. It was nice, having an Alpha take care of him like this, even if it was just his brother. James had seen his fair share of Alphas over the years, but it had been a while since he'd spent so much time with one. Sure, Albus had always been an Alpha in some ways, but ever since he'd presented, it was like some switch had gone off in James's brain, causing him to see Albus in a completely new light. 

Albus was attractive, with a dark mop of stylishly curly hair, intense green eyes, and a tall, lean body that spoke of quiet strength. He didn't smile quite as easily as James, but when he did, his entire face lit up, and James's stomach would drop, just a little. James noticed that Albus seemed to smile and laugh more with James than with anybody else, and it made James fiercely proud and not a little pleased. He felt a bit possessive of Albus's smiles, wanted to fold them up and keep them in his pocket to pull out and revisit when he was feeling low.

They ate in relative silence, but it was far from awkward. James let the spicy flavours of the meal burst bright on his tongue, and he soaked in the atmosphere of a perfect meal at home. He pressed his calf against Albus's, chest squirming when Albus pressed back and gave him a pleased look. It just felt so good, coming home every night to Albus, having somebody there who understood James perfectly without needing words, who made him delicious meals and got that not every silence needed to be filled.

James offered to clean up, and the almost proud look that Albus threw his way made his insides dance. Albus rubbed his hand along the back of James's neck as he passed behind James and out into the living room to catch up on some work, and it was all James could do not to arch back into the sensation. Warm prickles slid down his spine, intensifying around his arse and thighs and making his knees a little weak. He felt dizzy and hungry, even though he'd just finished eating. 

The feeling passed after a few seconds, and James pushed it from his mind as he focused on clearing and cleaning the plates. He could hear Albus in the next room, settling into the sofa, no doubt with several books and a bundle of parchment lined in minute scrawl. James wanted nothing more than to join him, to curl up next to him on the sofa and let the quiet rustle of pages melt the stress of the day away.

And why shouldn't he? There was nothing wrong with two brothers relaxing together after a long day of work.

When James left the kitchen, Albus raised his papers off his lap in blatant invitation, and James's didn't waste any time. He rested his head in Albus's lap, letting the heady scent of Albus fill his nostrils until all James could smell was him. Albus's fingers carded through James's hair, soothing and gentle as they sent little shivers of delight cascading over James's skin.

James closed his eyes and thought this must be what perfection felt like.

O.O.O

James felt a little weird.

He'd been feeling off for a few days, and when he woke up that morning with a bit of a fever, he decided to owl in sick. It was a Friday after all, and they hardly ever received many calls on Friday.

After sending off the owl, James stumbled towards the kitchen. He made himself a hot cup of tea and some buttered toast before wrapping himself in a blanket and collapsing miserably on the sofa. He continued to feel off, his skin hot and his stomach cramping, until Albus left his room, looking sleep-rumpled and bleary in his tartan pyjamas. 

James stood instinctively, swaying a little on his feet as his body seemed to lean towards Albus. Albus's face immediately sharpened, his eyes locking onto James as his expression creased with concern. 

"Are you all right?" he asked as he walked to James's side. He placed a cool hand against James's burning forehead, and relief poured through James, immediate and intoxicating. James pushed against Albus's hand, wanting more of that sweet solace.

"Feel weird," James mumbled. "Your hand's nice though."

"Okay," Albus said, "Why don't I—" He took a deep breath, eyes going glassy at whatever he smelled. Albus looked at James, and there was something in his eyes that made James's heart pound—more, even, than it already was. 

"You smell…" Albus stepped closer, his hand sliding down to stroke James's cheek. "Really good, Jamie."

James shuddered, overwhelmed by the scent of Albus and the look in his eyes, the rough timbre of his voice and the affectionate nickname which rolled off his tongue. 

"I want to...I need to…" Albus's arms slid around James's waist as his face nuzzled into James's neck. The first press of Albus's nose against the sensitive skin behind James's ear sent an electric shock through James's body. An eager whine escaped his mouth entirely against his will. His cock began to thicken in his pants at the hot shiver of Albus's breath against his neck, and the knowledge that Albus's teeth were just millimeters from James's vulnerable throat. This close, the smell of Albus was near overwhelming in its intensity. Albus smelled so fucking good, so mind-bogglingly amazing, like everything fantastic in the world wrapped in one perfect scent. Desire swept through James, his cock fully hardening as he registered a slickness between his arse cheeks, sliding down his thighs.

It hit him then, what had totally evaded him the past several days. 

James was going into heat.

The knowledge stunned him still. This shouldn't be happening. It shouldn't be possible. James had been on suppressants since the day after his first heat, almost two and a half years ago now, and he'd have gone on them sooner if the Healers didn't make Omegas wait until they'd been through one active heat before prescribing them. Suppressants meant that heats came once a year instead of once a month, and by James's calculations, he still had another six months or so until his next heat was due to hit. James drew in another deep breath, reveling in the scent of his brother...in the scent of an Alpha. 

Omegas who spent a lot of time around Alphas generally had to take a higher dosage of suppressant, as constant exposure to Alpha pheromones could break down the suppressant chemicals more quickly. James had been well aware of that general rule, but James hadn't even considered upping his dosage when Albus moved in with him. Because just as commonly known was that Alphas and Omegas didn't react to the scent and pheromones of family members—not sexually at least. Being around Albus shouldn't have sent James spiraling into a heat; but faced with the evidence, James couldn't deny that it had done exactly that.

It was wrong, it was unnatural, it was...maybe not entirely a surprise, if James really thought about it. Albus and James had always been close. Even when they were kids, James had deferred to his baby brother, following him around eagerly and letting Albus dictate what they did for fun, even though James was older. It had changed a little, once James left for Hogwarts, but they'd always been physical, always affectionate. How many times had Albus curled up in one of the cosy chairs in the Gryffindor common room, doing his homework while James did his own at the floor by his brother's feet? How often had a simple smile from Albus calmed James's roaring blood when he was angry or upset?

There had always been something between them, something that perhaps wasn't as innocent as James had wanted to pretend. 

"I think...I'm going into heat, Al."

Albus pulled back, looking at James with blown pupils. "Is that what this is? You always smell good, Jamie, but this...I've never experienced anything like it."

"You've never been around an Omega in heat before, have you?"

Albus shook his head, his face flushed. "Is it always like this?"

"I don't know. It's not supposed to affect family like this."

"Yeah, uhh..." Albus shuddered before firming his jaw. "Do we need to get you somewhere? Take you to a clinic?"

James's stomach shriveled and his face scrunched. He'd gone to a clinic for his first heat, and it had been one of the most miserable experiences he'd ever had. The room had been generic and cold, and though there had been plenty of toys wrapped in sterile plastic to get him through it—some of which had been, frankly, a little frightening—James had never felt satisfied, not once over the three-day stay. He'd vowed to himself as he left the establishment that he'd never spend another heat alone. 

His arse began to throb and ache with a persistent need to be filled. He felt greedy, hungry, and his knees wobbled with the desire to drop to the floor and nuzzle into Albus's groin. But he couldn't. He shouldn't.

"I, err, I've got a friend, Kent. He helped me through my last two heats. I can give him a Floo-call and see if—"

James didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. One moment he was talking to Albus, the next Albus had him pinned against the wall, his eyes wild and his lips twisted in a snarl as Albus growled a low and menacing, " _No_."

Lust pulsed through James at the possessive display, even as Albus's expression melted into shock and shame. His body, still pressed up against James's, relaxed as Albus prepared to step back, but James didn't want him to. He didn't want to be smart about this. Eyes locked, James tilted his head, exposing his throat in undeniable invitation.

Albus's mouth dropped open on a desperate groan, his hips jutting forward as if on instinct. The movement brought his groin in alignment with James's, and with it, the realisation that Albus was just as hard and turned on as James was. James knew it was wrong, that he shouldn't want Albus this way. But his heart and his body were in agreement. They both wanted Albus with an intensity and certainty that felt utterly right, and James didn't want to fight it anymore.

"Al," he breathed out, letting go of all his doubts and reservations with the breathy exhalation. 

Albus took it for the entreaty that it was, one of his hands tangling into James's hair and tilting his face before Albus's lips descended. James's mouth opened up for him, kissing back with all he had. Fuck, Albus could kiss, his lips moving against James's with obvious skill, his body rocking against James with a commanding purpose that made James's knees weak. Heat blistered through him, burning his lips, spreading through his body with each frantic beat of his heart. He wanted to drop to his knees, wanted to feel Albus's teeth sink into his throat as his cock plunged into James's arse. James needed it, needed it like breathing, needed it to quench the desperate thirst that pulsed out through every cell in his body.

He scrabbled at Albus's clothes, needing to be skin to skin. Albus seemed just as eager, tearing James's shirt off him like it was made of paper. James whined low in his throat when their bare chests touched, the hot touch of Albus's skin zinging through him like some bizarrely good version of a Stinging Hex. Albus swallowed James's whine, his own chest rumbling as his hands stroked down James's back, before slipping down the back of James's pyjama pants and grabbing James's arse with both hands. 

James kissed back harder, biting at Albus's lips as he bucked his hips. It felt like every nerve ending in his body had come alive with his heat, magnifying sensation by a thousand. One of Albus's hands pulled at James's left buttcheek as the other hand stroked up James's cleft. Two of his fingers swiped at James's slick, before circling his leaking rim and pushing inside.

James let out a low, throaty moan, wrenching away from Albus's mouth so he could better fuck himself back on the talented digits. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough to scratch that itch deep inside, but it was something, at least.

"Fuck, Jamie," Albus rumbled, his voice deep and rough and nearly unrecognisable. "Merlin, you're so wet for me. You want my cock, don't you? Want my knot?"

James nodded, his mind focusing on _wet_ and _cock_ and most importantly _knot_. Yeah, that's what he wanted. Fuck, he hadn't ever wanted anything so much in his entire fucking life.

"Please, Al. Please fuck me. I'm so ready for you, can't you tell?"

"Yeah, baby," Albus whispered into his ear as a third finger slid inside James's arse, making him shudder and groan. "I can tell."

His fingers slid out of James and James didn't bother stopping his plaintive whimper. Without the fingers, the ache to be filled was nearly unbearable.

"I know. I know, Jamie. But let's get to your room, okay? It'll be more comfortable on the bed."

James wasn't sure about that. He thought he'd be more _comfortable_ if Albus just pulled James's pyjama pants down and stuck his cock in him, but he managed to stumble towards his room anyway. What little rationality he had left reminded him that an Alpha's knot could last for a while, and standing against a wall wasn't going to be all that comfortable thirty minutes from now.

James scrambled onto the bed, kicking off his pyjama bottoms as he shuffled back towards his headboard. He was probably making a mess of his sheets, but he was far from caring about trivialities like that, not when Albus was stalking into the room, eyes flashing with possessive fire. Albus dropped his own pyjama bottoms, and a wave of hot prickles burst across James's skin as he eyed Albus's impressive cock. It wasn't a surprise—he was an Alpha after all—but seeing it there in all its thick, heavy glory had another gush of hot slick dripping out of James's arse.

Albus stepped forward, expression intent, and James turned over without him uttering a single word. James knew what Albus wanted, what they both wanted, and he had no problems giving it to him. He rolled over onto his elbows and knees, spreading his legs wide and arching his back to put his arse more fully on display. 

"Fucking _hell_ , Jamie, how are you even real?" Albus's voice was low and shaky, the tone awed and reverent as he climbed onto the bed behind James and ran his hands up the backs of James's thighs. James shivered and sighed with Albus's praise, with the feeling of Albus's strong hands on his skin. He wriggled a little, a small whine escaping his throat as he tried to encourage Albus's hands higher.

Albus, it seemed, was paying attention, because his hands soon reached James's arse. He squeezed the tight globes of James's arse, before dipping a finger through James's slick and sliding it inside. It felt good, but it wasn't as satisfying as before, not when the true prize was so close.

" _Al_ ," James moaned. "Al, stop—stop teasing. Please just—just give me your cock. I need your knot."

James could feel as much as hear Albus's deep-bellied groan as Albus's fingers slid out of James's arse. "Yeah, Jamie. All right. I'll give it to you. _Fuck_ , yeah, gonna give you what you need, baby."

James shouted into his pillow when Albus's cock finally sank inside, filling him perfectly and completely. Fuck, it felt good, felt so completely, utterly _right_. How had James gone his whole life without experiencing this pleasure before? Sure, he'd had an Alpha fuck him and knot him through a heat before, but he couldn't remember it feeling like this; like coming home after a long, exhausting day, only magnified by a million.

"James? Jamie? Are you all right?" Albus asked, his hips still and his voice high with concern.

"M'fine, Al," James slurred, drunk off euphoric pleasure. "Feels _good_." He rocked his hips, a quiver shaking his body as his rim fluttered around the thick width of his brother's cock. "Need more," he pleaded. "Need you to fuck me now. Please fuck me. Please, I—"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Albus was fucking him, hard and fast and brutally good. James went a little wild with it, thrashing beneath Albus, tearing at the sheets, shouting until his voice turned hoarse. He could feel Albus all around him, the heady, intoxicating scent of him wrapping around James like the most delicious blanket. They were fucking like mindless animals right here in James's bed, a place that had belonged solely to James. Not any more. Already James knew their scents were mingling and sinking into the sheets, a heady combination of their sweat and precome and unique pheromones. The thought of it, of their scents mixing together, was enough to push James perilously close to the edge.

He arched his back and cocked his head to look back at Albus, his stomach somersaulting at the feral _want_ written across Albus's face. "Bite me, Al," James growled.

Albus's gaze snapped up to meet James's, and James tilted his head, exposing the expanse of his neck. Albus's pupils expanded, edging out the green of his irises until there was nothing but fathomless black. His hips kept their furious pace as he leaned over James, hot breath ghosting across James's shoulder. If James concentrated, he could feel the change in Albus's cock, the slight thickening at the base as his knot began to form. Albus was close.

"Bite me, bite me, bite me," James chanted, the need to feel Albus's teeth in his neck almost as strong as the need to feel Albus's knot in his arse.

Albus's entire body trembled and his lips brushed softly against the curve of skin where James's neck met his shoulder. Once, twice, a scrape of teeth, and then the brilliant, piercing sensation of Albus's incisors sinking into James's flesh.

James came, his cock spilling onto his sheets, body shuddering through the aftershocks as molten bliss radiated out from the bite mark and throughout his entire body. Albus's hips were still moving, still twitching, and James realised that the knot had formed and was slowly widening inside James's arse. The stretch felt unbelievably good, satisfying some primal need inside of him. Even the twinge of pain was perfect, rounding out the pleasure and deepening it into something more substantial, something that sank down into James's very bones. He felt himself grow drowsy with lazy satisfaction, and he experienced Albus guiding them to their sides and murmuring soft praise to him as if through a haze. 

The next several days were more of the same, passing in a blur of fucking, biting, and knotting. Every once in a while, James would drift off to sleep, only to wake up to cool water being poured down his throat, or pieces of chicken, cheese, and fruit being carefully fed to him in small, bite-sized chunks. He barely remembered the particulars, only that he felt utterly safe and content and cared for, and, of course, that the sex was spectacular.

"What day is it?" James asked, with some difficulty. His throat was raw and his tongue felt thick in his mouth. Judging from the light streaming in from the windows, it was midday. He was lying facedown on his bed, naked, and his body felt like it had been hit by the Hogwarts Express, though, bizarrely, not in an entirely bad way.

The question had mostly been rhetorical, but Albus must have heard him from the other room, because he was at James's side in an instant with a glass of water. James realised just how parched he was on seeing the water, and he reached for it greedily, but Albus pulled it away.

"Come on, sit up first and I'll help you drink."

"I'm not a child," James grumbled as he struggled to sit up. He expected Albus to tease him about his wobbly state, but Albus just looked at him with warm, understanding eyes. James's belly squirmed.

"I know, but heats can take a lot out of you, and I don't want you drinking too quickly and making yourself sick." James took the glass from him and took a tiny lap of water, barely more than a drop, before looking pointedly at Albus. Albus grinned. "Don't be a dick. Just drink the water."

"Yes, sir," James retorted, before taking a real drink this time. He pretended not to notice the way Albus's eyes darkened when James called him "sir."

"It's Monday, by the way."

"Hmm?"

"You asked what day it was. It's Monday. You're lucky you got your heat right before the weekend, though I did have to beg off Sunday brunch."

James's eyes widened. He'd completely forgotten about the fact that there was an entire world outside this bedroom for the past several days. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them we caught that new bug that's been going around—the one that depletes your magic for a couple of days. Mum had a conniption and wanted to come over and take care of us, but I convinced her that it was too risky, since nobody's quite sure how it's passed along." Albus grinned at James, a familiar, lopsided thing that made James's heart stutter and skip. "She owled us enough food to keep us fed for another two weeks though, so that was something. Neither of us were in any position to cook the past few days."

James's face heated. It was probably bright red, judging by the amused look on Albus's face. He looked down at his glass of water before taking another drink. "What about work?"

"Told them the same thing. I owled in for the both of us yesterday, told them we weren't sure when we'd be well enough to come in, but we'd keep them updated."

"Good, good." His brother was smart, and he had to know just as well as James that what had happened between them wasn't something they should advertise. James took a deep breath, letting the mixture of his and Albus's scents calm his fluttering nerves. He bit his lip. "And what about...the scent?" His flush deepened. "Won't people know when they smell us?"

Albus looked thoughtful, though James didn't miss the slight flare of his nostrils as he breathed them in. "I was thinking about that, but I don't think so. Family members generally have very similar scents, which is part of the reason why they think family members usually don't react sexually to one another. At least from a biological standpoint."

"Yeah, but we _did_ ," James countered. 

They had most definitely reacted to one another. Explosively. Multiple times. In pretty much every conceivable position. And it wasn't like James had just reacted mentally. James's body chemistry had reacted to Albus as an Alpha. James's face darkened further still. He probably looked like a bloody aubergine at this point.

"Yeah, well, there are spells to mask scents if it becomes an issue, but I really don't think anybody will notice. The scent is more intense for us, but that's not how other people will experience it."

"And the bite marks?" James barely managed to resist reaching up and fingering the marks he could feel throbbing pleasurably along the base of his neck.

Albus's eyes darkened with a possessive pride, and James suppressed a shudder. "You'll have to use a glamour. Probably want to wear a scarf, too, just to make sure." 

 

It would be annoying, but it would hardly be impossible, and Albus sounded so confident and sure that James found himself relaxing in response. He shifted, wincing a little as his arse twinged, a stinging reminder of how thoroughly he'd been fucked over the past three days. Albus didn't miss the motion, something hungry and wanting swimming in the moss green of his eyes. James could still feel the after-effects of Albus's cock in his arse, of his knot stretching him wide. He gulped, loud in the sudden silence of the room, and the motion drew Albus's gaze to his throat like a beacon.

"You should get cleaned up. Take a bath," Albus said slowly.

"Yeah, that sounds...good." James nodded. "That sounds good."

Albus stood, the motion deliberate, as if he had to force himself to move. "I'll start the water. I ordered a Post-Heat Pain Reliever Potion during one of your naps on Saturday. That should help with the aches."

James's entire being glowed with Albus's thoughtfulness, with the evidence of how deeply his Alpha cared for him, and how well he could provide for James. He wanted to nuzzle against Albus's chest and nip at his chin. He wanted to sink to his knees and have Albus card his fingers through James's hair as he swallowed Albus's cock. He wanted to make Albus feel as loved and cherished as he'd made James feel for the past three days.

Of course, it was all madness. Bad enough that they'd spent a heat together, fucking one another's brains out until James literally had difficulty walking. That wasn't the kind of thing brothers should be doing, no matter how good it had been. No matter how right it had felt.

He hobbled into the bathroom, the soothing scent of lavender and eucalyptus washing over him in a wave of hot steam. Albus was kneeling by the full tub, dipping his fingers into the water and flicking his wand to adjust the temperature. He turned to look at James, his smile full and heart-stoppingly beautiful.

To hell with should, James thought as he stripped out of his shirt. James wasn't giving up on this so easily. 

Judging by the gleam in Albus's eyes as James stripped naked and stepped into the searing water, Albus wasn't giving up on it, either.

"Let me know if you need anything," Albus said, making as if to stand.

"Will you stay?" James blurted out hurriedly, hoping this time he could blame the hot steam for his red face.

Albus smiled before sinking down to sit on the ledge of the tub, his presence doing almost as much to calm and soothe James as the potion-laced water swirling around his naked body.

"Of course, James. I'll stay as long as you'd like." 

"That might be a while," James confessed, sliding into the water until his entire body, save his head, was submerged.

Albus shrugged, lips smiling and eyes edged with a familiar hunger. "Works for me."

James's cock gave a half-hearted twitch. He was too fucked out to make any real attempt at arousal, but damned if he wasn't tempted. Judging by Albus's naked appreciation, James wasn't the only one. Albus's eyes on him were practically a physical caress, and James knew with a sudden clarity that his heat wasn't going to be a one-time deal. James thought they'd be lucky if they made it to the end of the week without Albus bending him over the sofa or James dropping to his knees. He shuddered, and Albus looked satisfied and almost knowing, as if he knew exactly what James was thinking about and approved.

Yeah, James thought, as he stared into Albus's eyes, his entire body warm and loose and utterly satisfied, Albus sticking around worked for James, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
